


N'ose même pas toucher mon capitaine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Girondins de Bordeaux 1996 or 1995 I don't remember, Liza is crying and Zizou is there for him, M/M, Zizou is the Best bro ever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les Girondins venaient de perdre en demi-finale de compétition, Zinédine était énervé contre lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son capitaine pleurer seul sur le terrain, semblant vulnérable et petit.





	N'ose même pas toucher mon capitaine

N'ose même pas toucher mon capitaine

  
Perdre en demi-finale. C'est ce qui se répétait dans sa tête. Ils auraient pu aller si loin. Zinédine en était sûr. Duga posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier que c'était trop tard pour pouvoir changer quoique ce soit. Il bouillait intérieurement avec l'envie de changer le cours de ce match et de marquer une demi-dizaine de but, c'était son travail et il n'avait rien fait ! Zinédine observa tout autour de lui pour que cet échec soit tout le temps avec lui, les gradins qui se vidaient, les joueurs adverses qui riaient ensemble, les entraîneurs qui se saluaient, ses amis qui retournaient aux vestiaires après avoir salués le vainqueur, son capitaine qui pleurait. Il y eut un moment de blanc dans son cerveau alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Bixente pleurait, son maillot cachant à moitié son visage alors qu'il essayait de sécher ses larmes. Zinédine s'avança vers lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ou comment le réconforter, mais il voulait être présent pour lui, Bixente était son meilleur ami avec Christophe, il ne le laisserait pas souffrir. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son capitaine semblait petit et sans défense comme ça, d'habitude Liza était une vraie teigne courant partout avec un petit sourire sur le visage, maintenant il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse et des spasmes dûs aux sanglots. Zinédine renvoya un joueur adverse dans son camp par un simple regard noir alors que ce dernier était parti pour saluer Bixente, qui n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça en ce moment. Zinédine fit face à son ami et le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule pendant que sa main frottait énergiquement son dos, lui offrant toute la chaleur du réconfort qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il ne laisserait personne toucher à son capitaine avant qu'un sourire ait repris sa place sur le visage de Bixente à la place des larmes.

  
Fin


End file.
